Cabaré
by Pagu
Summary: Você será capaz de deixar o Cabaré? Terceiro Lugar no I Songfic Challenge do Fórum Grimmauld Place Melhor Gina no I Songfic Challenge do Fórum Grimmauld Place


N/A: Songfic, a música encaixa com a imagem do tema, dá o som para a foto. Aconselho ouvir a músia durante a leitura da fic: Youtube .com/watch?v=uhTBg_nlh9k

Capítulo Único.

Noite de sexta-feira, centro de Londres. Esbelto e arrogante, um rapaz com seus 25 anos, usava um casaco negro que deslizava ao lado de suas pernas. Andava rapidamente, era inverno. Ele passa pelas ruas de Soho, e mesmo com o vento gélido, trouxas andavam de um lado para o outro. Os "pubs" estavam cheios. Eram dezenove horas, e o sol havia se posto duas horas antes.

Draco gostava do inverno, podia usar seus mais pesados e caros casacos. Nariz reto e olhos certos, ele passava pela multidão sem problemas. Nas ruas mais escuras pode ver os holofotes de néon, vermelhos cor de sangue, traçavam entre outras palavras: Cabaré. Mãos suaves ajeitam o cabelo platinado, então se dá conta de que não sabe o que está fazendo ali. Cabaré. O vermelho inundou os pensamentos de Draco, e quando reparou estava na porta de tal lugar.

Uma linda jovem o recebeu. "Seja bem vindo, senhor?" Ela perguntou. "Malfoy" Foi o que respondeu. Draco olhou ao redor, a luz grená fazia com que o lugar parecesse menor do que era e por isso mais aconchegante. Trouxas usavam ternos caros, e conversavam com damas bem vestidas, mas para outra época. Todos estavam à vontade em meio à luz de sombras, pareciam se divertir com amantes de longa data, que sorriam, mas não se deixavam tocar.

**Na porta lentas luzes de neon**

**Na mesa flores murchas de crepom**

**E a luz grená filtrada entre conversas**

**Inventa um novo amor, loucas promessas**

No camarim uma moça via-se no espelho. Lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho, entreabertos de maneira tentadora. Nariz perfeitamente construído, pele branca como a mais alva das rosas. Cabelos presos em um alto coque, e olhos tristemente delineados. O quê ainda fazia ali? Pegou seu leque e seguiu para o salão. Descia do palco com olhos amarguradamente provocantes, o salão silenciou-se sem fôlego. Uma beleza triste que fazia o sangue ferver. Tão perfeita, mas tão amarga. Não queria estar ali, nunca quis, mas mentiu a si mesma.

**De tomara-que-caia surge a crooner do norte**

**Nem aplausos, nem vaias: um silêncio de morte**

Com um gesto, Draco pediu que aquela moça fosse sua. Um senhor dirigiu-se a ele. "Quanto?" Pagou. Era dele. Olhos invejosos fitavam o rapaz enquanto ele se dirigia ao centro do salão para alcançar sua dama.

Com o leque em suas mãos, ela aguardava. Viu o rapaz se levantar e agradeceu por não ser outro velhote. Com a aproximação ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo de um edifício. Seus olhos não estavam mais amargos e sim envergonhados. Ela sabia quem ele era. Ele não devia estar lá.

Estendeu sua mão à moça e viu-a recear por um breve segundo. Beijou-lhe os dedos. Trouxe-a mais perto e colocou a mão direita em sua cintura. São oito passos, lembrou enquanto dançavam pelo salão. Draco sentia-se cada vez mais preso à música e a mulher que, com peso de flores, carregava. O perfume de jasmim inebriava seus pensamentos. Via que ela o espiava com olhares desconfiados.

**Ah, quem sabe de si nesses bares escuros**

**Quem sabe dos outros, das grades, dos muros**

Eis que, enquanto a dama deslizava com um dos pés para o chão, mas não deixando de fitar o parceiro, Draco balança a cabeça em negação. Não pode ser. Enquanto a dama subia em sua direção à única palavra de pode dizer foi: "Weasley". Os olhos de Ginny baixaram de vergonha por um segundo, mas levantaram-se com orgulho. Era ela. Forte, quente, destrutiva e avassaladora como o fogo. Draco a fitava incredulamente. O que ela fazia ali? Sentiu nojo do que sentia. A moça percebeu.

Ao terminar a canção ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção a varanda. Draco ainda estava sem palavras, mas a seguiu.

Ginny apoiava um dos cotovelos de porcelana no mármore da sacada. Com a outra mão fumava um cigarro preto, apoiado em uma piteira. Seus olhos não desviavam dos olhos do rapaz. Draco estava num estado de fúria, parado na entrada da varanda se repudiava pelo desejo incontrolável que sentia por aquela maldita. "Por que faz isso?" Ele perguntou, e ela entendeu onde ele queria chegar. Ela reconhecia e estava acostumada com olhares furiosos de homens que não conseguiam resistir a ela. "É meu trabalho." Ela respondeu friamente.

Estavam sozinhos no lugar. Draco se aproximou de Ginny, relutando a cada passo que dava. Ela batia com as unhas muito bem feitas em sua piteira e a cinza caia do cigarro na outra ponta. Ele reparou. "Aceita um?" A moça perguntou provocantemente, tirando o maço de cigarros de sua pequena bolsa escarlate. Draco pegou depressa, mas antes de conseguir tirar seu isqueiro do bolso Ginny segurava o seu aceso.

Ficaram por algum tempo trocando olhares em silêncio. Desejo era visto nos dois. "Ao entrar neste lugar, você seria a última pessoa a qual eu pensaria que fosse encontrar." Comentou Draco com desdém. "Sabia que você tinha largado o Mundo Bruxo, e agora eu me pergunto por quê."

A Lua iluminava os cabelos uma vez ruivos da moça, agora negros como a angustia em seus olhos. "Uma estória que eu não preciso lembrar então você não precisa voltar a esse assunto." Disse Ginny, e pela primeira vez desviou o olhar do rapaz. "Ele te deixou? Ou foi você?" Insistiu o loiro de maneira arrogante, tornando a se aproximar dela. "Foi ele." Ela confessou, virando-se para contemplar a paisagem. Draco apoiou-se no mármore ao lado da jovem. Ainda não tinha desistido. "Por isso que você largou tudo?" Ginny demorou um tempo, e quando Draco achou que ela não fosse responder a moça começou a falar. "Minha família o defendeu, ele estava errado, me chamaram de paranóica e rancorosa, eu não perdôo traição." Ela disse tentando ao máximo parecer que não se importava com isso.

**No drama sufocado em cada rosto**

**A lama de não ser o que se quis**

**A chama quase morta de um sol posto**

**A dama de um passado mais feliz**

Draco se aproximou dela e puxou seu rosto com a mão como se fosse seu dono. Ginny balançou a cabeça para afastar Draco. "Mas se foi ele que te deixou, porque sua família ficou contra você?" O loiro não iria desistir de entender toda estória, e fazia tanto tempo que ela não falava sobre o assunto. Com quem iria conversar sobre isso? Como explicar o que havia acontecido para trouxas? Impossível. Mesmo estando há muito tempo longe daquele mundo Ginny não tinha esquecido nenhum detalhe do que tinha se passado. "Ele me traiu, e eu terminei com ele. Eu queria perdoá-lo, mas não conseguia. Eu o humilhei muito por ter feito aquilo comigo. Quando, finalmente, consegui esquecer o que ele tinha feito, ele não me quis mais. Minha família sempre esteve ao lado dele, me lembrando de tudo o que ele já tinha feito por nós." Ela tinha olhos rancorosos. Ginny achou que tudo o que tinha falado iria satisfazer a curiosidade de Draco, mas ela estava enganada. Era de sua natureza fazer os outros sentirem-se mal. "Quem era a moça com quem ele te traiu?" Ginny tinha raiva, uma aura quente saia de seu corpo. Draco sabia que aquilo era o que mais a incomodava. Não desviou os olhos dela, exigindo uma resposta. Desta vez Ginny não respondeu.

A dama acenou elegantemente com a mão e um garçom veio os atender. Ela sugeriu "cuba-libre", ele aceitou. Sorriu e virou-se para o rapaz. "Onde você aprendeu a dançar?" Ginny mudou completamente de assunto, e nada melhor que ironia para fazer Draco não reparar. "Há muitas coisas que vocês não entendem. Minha família sempre foi convidada a inúmeras festas importantes, por isso eu aprendi a dança muito novo." Ele respondeu arrogantemente. "É claro que você nunca soube disso." Continuou o rapaz, mas antes que ele pudesse criticar a família da moça ela o interrompeu. "Nós nunca fomos nesse tipo de festa, com bruxos arrogantes e pretensiosos, não me fez falta alguma, sabe?"

Draco soltou uma gargalhada honesta ao ouvir Ginny defender a família da qual ela tinha fugido. Ela não resistiu e pôs-se a rir também. O garçom trouxe suas bebidas. Enquanto Draco tragava longamente de seu copo, Ginny brincava com o canudo do seu. "Você aprendeu a dançar aqui?" Draco perguntou-a, ele tinha olhos maliciosos, que percorriam o corpo dela. "Sim, aprendi muitas coisas aqui." Ela respondeu à altura, usando o mesmo tom malicioso do rapaz. Draco balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que voltavam a tomar conta de seu cérebro. Pensamentos eróticos e carnais. Respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de seu copo. Ginny percebeu que a mão de Draco tremia. Ela sorriu.

Assim que o viu, pela primeira vez no Cabaré, Ginny pensou que tudo estava acabado. Ele contaria a Ron ou Harry onde ela estava, só pelo prazer magoá-los. Então eles dançaram, e aquela dança fez acender uma chama que há muito tempo não era acesa. Talvez, a razão, fosse por ele ser bruxo, e não mais um trouxa velhote. Talvez porque ela sabia que com ele não precisaria ser gentil e educada, ela sabia que Draco esperava o contrário. Talvez fosse pelo prazer de machucar Harry. Draco sempre foi o inimigo de seu ex, nada melhor que transar com ele para abrir um buraco no outro. O loiro não perderia a chance de contar tudo ao seu inimigo. Essa ideia voltou a sua cabeça, e ela sentiu-se ainda mais atraída por Draco. "Vamos dançar." Ela ordenou, sabia que se ficassem conversando por mais algum tempo, ela perderia a coragem, tudo iria mudar, sua família iria descobrir onde ela estava. Imprudência ou não, Ginny não queria saber. Já basta.

**Ah, quem sabe de si nesses bares escuros**

**Quem sabe dos outros, das grades, dos muros**

Saíram da sacada em direção ao salão. Draco tinha uma de suas mãos na cintura de Ginny, conduzindo-a ao meio da pista. Esperaram até uma nova música começar, olhando um para o outro. A canção começou num ritmo lento, então Draco trouxe a dama para perto de si. Ginny encostou sua testa na dele, e dançaram. O ritmo oscilava entre lento e veloz, fazendo com que o desejo dos dois se acumulasse a cada passo. Olhar tenso, como deve ser. Troca de passos curtos e longos. Pernas se cruzando. Arrepio na nuca. "Você não vai me dizer quem é ela?" Perguntou Draco no ouvido de Ginny, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela separou-se dele, os dois dançavam sozinhos, mas seus olhos não se desviavam. Draco a perseguia, mas como numa boa milonga a dama não se deixaria levar tão facilmente. Draco a puxou por trás, encostando seu corpo no dela mais do que o necessário, e colocou as mãos em sua barriga. Ginny passou a mão nos cabelos. "Você não vai me dizer?" Sussurrou novamente, e Ginny se soltou de maneira brusca, mas nunca saindo do ritmo. Ela voltou em direção a Draco, corpos unidos, mãos entrelaçadas, testas coladas. Era o fim.

Saíram do salão para o segundo andar em segundos. Exalavam desejo, o que foi visto por todos. Aquele andar tinha a mesma iluminação fraca do salão, vários quartos, até que no fim do corredor à esquerda Ginny abriu uma porta. Draco entrou e viu um quarto luxuoso, com uma cama grande de madeira escura. Havia do outro lado uma janela e a luz da Lua entrava, era uma noite clara. Ginny foi em sua direção e Draco não viu mais nada. Só havia os dois no planeta.

**Um cuba-libre treme na mão fria**

**Ao triste strip-tease da agonia**

Draco vestiu-se rapidamente. Olhou a moça deitada na cama enrolada nos lençóis. A pele branca contrastando com o vermelho da seda fez Draco esquecer o mundo. O que seria dela agora? Ela sabia que ele não perderia a chance de humilhar os Weasley, e mesmo assim dormiu com ele. Ele sentiria vergonha caso eles tivessem feito aquilo em outra circunstância, mas pagando, ela era como qualquer outra que ele já tinha pagado.

Não, ela não era como as outras. Em sua cabeça, a imagem de Ginny com lábios partidos, olhos virados, e músculos contraídos de pleno prazer voltou como uma erupção que ele não podia controlar. Seu corpo doía, ele massageava o pescoço com uma das mãos. O gemido da moça, as unhas cortando a pele de suas costas, a pressão de um corpo contra outro, o suor salgado, a pele macia, aquele perfume, e, o mais angustiante, a personalidade daquela mulher que ele odiava, mas inegavelmente ainda desejava, inundou sua mente. Draco estremeceu de raiva ou de paixão. Não sabia. Balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e saiu. Não voltaria ali, e mesmo que voltasse sabia que ela não estaria mais lá. Deixando o Cabaré a luz do dia feriu seus olhos.

**De cada um que deixa o cabaré**

**Lá fora a luz do dia fere os olhos**


End file.
